Prince and the Pauper
by monkeymaiden14
Summary: Once upon a time, in a wold not your own, there was the Moon. The Moon created this land, filling it with marvelous creatures of every shape and size. But for every good there is an evil. A silver snowflake gleams in the moonlight. Only Spring can break Winter's curse.
1. Curse and a Cure

_**NO this is not the traditional Prince-switches-with-conveniently-identical-citizen Prince and the Pauper. THIS is ROMANCE, and honestly I thought the title fit. This is my first AU (REALLY wanted to do an AU, and I need to do SOMETHING to get the creative juices flowing again. Tumblr Trolls WILL NOT COOPERATE AND LET ME WRITE IT!). Well, your just going to have to see if you like this little AU for yourself! So, my little shit flipping aside, ENJOY! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Prince Jack: Jack Frost  
Queen Tooth: Toothianna  
King North: Nickolas St. North**_

_**E. Aster Bunnymund (Farmer's son, member of Militia): Bunny  
Pippa Bunnymund (Farmer's wife): Pippa (Age bent. Aster's Mom in the fic)  
Jamie Bunnymund (Farmer): Jaime Bennett (Age bent. Aster's Dad in the fic)  
Sophie Bunnymund (Nurse maid to Prince Jack): Sophie Bennett (Age bent. Aster's aunt)**_

_**Sanderson Gold (Merchant of exotic goods): Sandy  
Pitch Black (Evil Wizard): Pitch Black  
Seer (Magic advisor to the Royal Family): Baby Tooth**_

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

_****_It was a day of celebration in the Kingdom of Santoff Claussen, despite the ice and snow blanketing the kingdom in late January. Yet, people from all over gathered in the cities capitol to the shimmering Tooth Palace for the presentation of the first, and more than likely ONLY, heir.

"Daddy, why do we have to come?" asked a gray haired six year old, clinging to his Father's hand and his Mother's skirt. "Cupcake had a baby. Why is this one so special?"

"Because this baby will one day be your King…or Queen, Aster." Said Jamie, ruffling his son's hair affectionately. "Nobody knows what the baby will be named."

"But Auntie Sophie said it's a boy." Said Aster. "He's a Prince, right?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that…" said Pippa, smiling at her son. "He could become King or Queen. It depends on what the Seer foretells. We find that out today." The small family made their way into the huge courtyard, which thankfully was a bit warmer. The citizens of the city and surrounding Country gossiped among themselves, until a soldier announced the King and Queen, the Seer coming behind them. Aster knew the Queen was pretty, but he hadn't expected the young looking (He knew she was actually fairly old), rainbow smothered woman. She looked kind, and happy with something white poking out of a blue blanket in her arms. King North was known to be eccentric and caring, but the shocking white beard made him look ancient, which he was, compared to Aster anyway. The Seer, her blue and gold hair tied into a bun, gently took the blue and white thing, and removed the blanket. The thing was a sleeping baby with snow white hair and not much darker skin.

"In the name of MiM…" began the Seer. "I present to you your crown prince, and future Queen, Prince Jack Frost." Applause echoed through the crowd, and soon all were ushered inside the immaculate palace for a celebration. Queen Tooth was just placing the new prince in a comfortable crib between his and her husband's throne when the villagers arrived. Aster felt his Father nudge him forward.

"Well, go say hello." He said. He passed a small silver necklace to his son, the tribute of their family to the newborn. The pendant was a simple snowflake, hung on a silver chain. "And be gentle. The Prince is only a few days old." Aster nodded. Why did they have to give a stupid baby an expensive piece of jewellery? But , he kept his mouth shut. Queen Tooth zeroed in on him the second he got close.

"Why, hello there." She said, smiling and crouching down. "Awe, your so cute and-oh! Your teeth are so WHITE and CLEAN!" Aster blinked.

"My teeth?"

"Keep good care of them." She said, nodding. "Ladies love a pretty smile." Aster was relieved as the Queen was again distracted, talking and moving like a humming bird on a sugar high. Aster stepped up on a provided stool and looked into the crib. Big blue eyes looked back at him, pale skin almost the same shade as his hair. He was dressed in tiny blue finery and covered with a blue blanket embroidered with silver snowflakes. The baby prince looked back up at him and cooed, hands up, trying to touch him. Aster had to admit, the little weirdo was cute. He dangled the necklace above him, and watched the baby's eyes go wide. He gurgled a bit, showing toothless gums and batted at the snowflake. As it swayed he laughed, making Aster smile. He dropped the pendant in and the baby waved it around. He had no idea how long he'd been watching the baby, but soon his Father came and led him away.

"I think he likes it." said Aster, the small family leaving. There was too much to be done preparing for the next plant for any farmer to stay long.

"Daddy, why did they call him the future Queen?" asked Aster as they passed the gates. "Why can't he be King?" Jamie chuckled and ruffled Aster's hair.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

__ The palace was dark, the only light coming from the candles carried by the staff as they went about their nightly duties and the moon. The Royal Family was fast asleep, the patio door unlocked to allow a tiny breeze into the hot room.

"What an adorable little snowflake." Black sand seeped into the crib, slowly curling around the sleeping infant. "Daddy North's pride and joy. And the future Queen to boot? You have a bright future ahead of you, don't you?" Grey, sharp teeth glowed menacingly alongside golden eyes in the dark.

"Lets fix that, shall we?" A dull blue glow formed at the end of the shadow's dark fingers, intensifying the cold chill. The King and Queen stirred, but the shadow wasn't done.

"You will be cold as ice." It said darkly. "Untouchable by EVERYONE save your Mother and Father. Frost will form where you walk, your skin numb with cold. You will NEVER feel warmth, nothing but pressure. No texture, no heat, nothing. Those that touch you will burn from the cold, save your Mother and Father. You will be forever alone." The blue glow connected to the infant's body and the child immediately woke and screamed. King North and Queen Tooth shot up in bed, eyes widening at the gold eyed shadow.

"Pitch!" Growled King North, grabbing his sabres and jumping out of bed. The shadow cackled as he dodged the blow, slipping out the open window.

"Tut tut, you have more pressing matters than I." laughed Pitch, gold eyes glowing with malice. "Like, perchance, a ruined heir." North rushed forward as the shadow dispersed.

"Coward!" yelled King North. "Come back here and fight me like a man!" Only the Queen's horrified gasp turned his attention. King North gasped, eyes widening as he looked at his crying son. No tears cam from his eyes, only chunks of ice. Frost had spread from his skin to the blankets and mattress. The air was cold around him, like the dead of winter. The Queen carefully took him into her arms, shivering slightly at the cold, but unharmed by it. The baby was immediately calmed by his Mother's familiar heartbeat, and gripped the shaking hand of his Father.

"He's so cold…" whispered Queen Tooth. "Like a piece of ice in the middle of winter…" King North took a minute to take in the sight of frost curling onto his son's blanket from mere contact to his skin before going to action. He pulled open the door, startling the sentries outside.

"Bring me the Seer." He demanded. "NOW." Saluting, the sentries raced off, the King shutting the door and lighting candles while the Queen examined her son with horror.

"What did he do?!" she demanded as the Seer burst in, still wearing a long night gown, hair loose and a bag of supplies ready.

"Pitch was here, standing over Jack's crib." Said King North. "He did…something to him. He's cold as ice! Frost spreads under his skin! Can anything be done?" The Seer took Jack and laid him down on the large canopy bed of the King and Queen, pulling away the blanket. Frost made the blanket a bit stiff, the baby's sleeper covered in the cold ferns as well. She could feel the dark energy radiating from him like a beacon.

"He's been cursed." She said quietly, checking all over for any sign indicating she could remove it now. She touched the baby's skin and hissed. He was so cold he burned her flesh. "I can't take it away. He rooted it at the Prince's heart. If I even TRY I'll kill him. Even if it wouldn't, I can't touch him. I don't think anyone but you could touch his un-covered skin."

"My poor baby!" cried Queen Tooth, breaking down in her husband's arms. The Seer thought for a moment.

"It's not all bad." Said the Seer, carefully wrapping up the baby. "It's not affecting his health. In fact, I doubt he knows he's this cold. And all curses have a way to be broken. There is always a way to lift it, even if magic cannot. We only need to find that remedy."

"What is the cure?" demanded King North. "I don't care if it takes the rest of my natural life, I will find it."

"You can't find it." said the Seer, shaking her head. "This curse was born from malice. Only the opposite can break it, and the person who can give it has already been found."

"So bring them in!" said the Queen.

"The Prince and the cure are too young now. That is all MiM will tell me. I know nothing about the cure besides it's a boy, he is a child, he lives in this country, and this necklace will one day lead them together." A little silver pendant hung on the side of the crib shimmered in the light. "The cure gave it to him."

"So one of the people who came to his presentation." Said the Queen. "So many children came! What if we never find him?!"

"Don't worry, my Queen." Said the Seer, handing the blanketed infant back to her. "MiM works in mysterious ways. He will not abandon Jack. He can and will be saved. Have faith, and I promise that faith will eventually be rewarded. The curse will be lifted. The prince and our mystery child were MADE for each other. What else do we need to know? Things will work out in the end, and Pitch will lose. The darkness can never truly win as long as one person will stand up to it. MiM knows what he's doing, and will not leave the Prince to suffer this fate. When the time is right, all will fall into place." The Seer took a bow and left, the King and Queen distraught with worry about the now sleeping ice child.

"What if she's wrong?" asked Queen Tooth worriedly. King North stroked his beard.

"Your baby sister has never led us astray before." Said North. "I fear for him too, but if Baby says that MiM will act, I believe MiM will act. For now, we just have to keep him from too much interaction with the people. We do not need frostbitten citizens from touching the Prince. Besides, we can still hold and hug him. I have the utmost faith in Baby and MiM." Queen Tooth nodded and adjusted Jack, holding him against her chest protectively.

"And if Pitch comes back?" she asked. King North picked up his swords.

"He'll taste his own blood on my blade." He growled. "I will send him back into that dark, damp pit from hence he came, and burry his dead body deeper than the deepest depths of Hell. He will NEVER touch our son, our People or threaten our peace again, or die trying." Queen Tooth shivered, but not from the cold.

"Then I'll give him another opponent to fight." She said. "He will rue the day he crawled out of his vile pit."

The Crown Prince slept on in his Mother's arms; unaware of the pain this night would cause him for years to come.


	2. Again for the first time

_I'm a frozen bird  
Locked in a golden cage  
When will I be free?_

Jack sighed, putting down his quill as he re-read his carefully written words. He had retreated to his room today, with it's gradient blue walls, silver and white snowflakes glittering on the trim, his midnight blue silk covers following the winter theme with tendrils of frost. Everything in his room followed the colors of winter, and despite it all, this room he loved the most. Here, the servants wouldn't flinch away from him. Here, he didn't have to see his parent's pitying looks that he did not feel their hugs.

Their warmth…

Jack looked outside. It was spring, about the time when the crops were planted for the coming fall's harvest. Yet' all he could see were blurred shapes through the window.

He knew why his parents kept him locked up in the palace. He was cold, too cold, and the people might fear him for it. All he knew is he was forbidden to leave until something came, but that something…nobody would tell him. Not even Aunt Baby. He gently touched the snowflake pendant around his neck. Whatever that thing was, it involved this necklace. A soft knocking came from his door.

"Jack?" said a soft voice. "It's auntie Baby." Jack hid his haiku in his desk with his dream journal and poems, and quickly rushed to the door. Baby had a blue and silver cloak in her arms, and was smiling mischievously.

"What's with the cloak?" asked Jack, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Baby entered and closed the door behind her.

"It's for you Sweet Tooth." Said Baby, smiling as Jack blushed at the nickname. "Come on! I delayed the guards for a few minutes. YOU have a lovely spring day to see." Jack stared, eyes wide.

"You mean…Outside?!" Jack jumped as Baby, her hand gloved, pulled him forward, running through the halls while forcing the cloak on him and handing him a satchel of gold.

"Yes, outside!" she said, smiling. "But don't tell anyone, especially your parents. You need to see the world! Meet people, discover your country, maybe even meet someone!" Jack blushed, making his skin tone almost normal in hue.

"A-Auntie!" he squeaked, pulling the hood up to hide his hair. Baby snuck him out the servants entrance, shoving him onto the street.

"Be back by night fall." She whispered. "I'll tell them I advised you to have a solitary day in your room." Jack nodded, smiling.

"Thanks auntie!" he said, the seventeen year old smiling a snow white grin and slipping away towards town. Baby smiled, leaning against the door. She looked up in the sky, knowing full well she couldn't see HIM, but the Moon was always looking down on them. A small smile graced her lips, bushing her slightly graying blue and gold hair from her face.

"About time, don't you think MiM?" she sighed, watching her nephew disappear. "Lead him safely." Still smiling, she closed the door, moving to set the alibi for Jack.

_**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTG**_

"Last crate Da!" Aster wiped the sweat from his brow, setting the last crate of stock for their market stall down in the shade. Preserves and jams glinted in the light, glowing red, yellow, blue and violet. Carvings and fabric woven by his Mother were ready for sale, the market beginning to come alive with shoppers and merchants.

"Good job Aster!" sighed Jamie, grinning at his son. While it was unusual to still have their son, now twenty three, at home, nobody would deny the Bunnymunds still needed him at home in their rising age, and Sophie's accident only made it worse. Now unable to walk to due an unfortunate tumble in her last job as a nurse maid, the fault of bratty children refusing to put away a toy train, they needed him more than ever. But, Aster didn't mind. His family meant the world to him, and as long as he was needed on the farm, on the farm he would stay.

Besides, none of the women of the village really appealed to him anyway. Or the men. It was as if something was…missing, but what he couldn't put his finger on.

"Don't ya worry." Said Aster. "We'll do fine today da." Jamie sighed, smiling at his son.

"You're too full of hope sometimes." He chuckled. Aster patted his Father on the back.

"Ya can never have enough hope." Said Aster with a grin. The two sat in silence as the market filled, selling and bartering their goods with a smile. Suddenly Aster felt a hand on his arm.

"Go take a break." Said Jamie, smiling at his son. "Look around, stretch your legs. Maybe find a pretty little thing to take home to your Ma." Aster snorted, giving his Father a wry grin.

"Well good luck with that." He said, waving. "I'll be back soon." Jamie nodded, shooing his son out. Aster chuckled as the aging man got up and socialized with the customers, each one leaving with a smile regardless of if they bought a thing or not.

"Hey cutie, haven't seen you around. Looking for a good time?" Aster turned, seeing a group of the city boys crowding around something in a blue cloak, the blue pressed against the wall.

"Leave me alone." Said the blue thing. Aster blinked. He was pretty small and skinny for a boy. However, he didn't have long to dwell on it as one of the boys grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we just want to have a little fun, isn't that right?" The other two boys nodded, the first trying to tug the blue boy to them. The blue boy pulled away, telling them yet again to leave him alone. The boys all grabbed a hold, smiling. "Don't be like that! Just come quietly and nothing bad has to happen!" Aster saw red, and before he registered what he was doing he strode to the group, grabbed the ring leader's shirt, and punched him across the face.

"What the Hell?!" said one of the boys, moments before he received the same treatment, a blow to the gut knocking down the third.

"Leave the bloke alone ya root rats." He growled. "The kids not interested." He could see pale ivory skin beneath the hood, almost pure white. The boys made to fight before Aster flexed his muscles, and sent them packing. Aster turned to the blue boy, and saw that he was standing on a box, making him almost a foot taller. Aster held out a hand, figuring by the state and make of his cloak the kid was one of the aristocrats.

"…" Aster laughed kindly at the hesitation.

"Don't fret. I'm not after anything." The mouth visible under the hood moved a bit, as if contemplating his words. Finally the boy nodded and a gloved hand took his rough, tan one. The boy stepped off, and Aster almost did a double take. The kid was tiny! His little head tilted up to look at him, one gloved hand lifting his hood a bit. Icy blue met spring green, the pretty blue framed with thick, slightly silver lashes. Silvery-white bangs brushed over the top of one eye, the soft looking hairs spiking like icicles. The kid seemed to emit winter.

"Thanks for getting me out of that…" Aster almost didn't register the fact the boy spoke, or the fact that he was staring.

"Ah…no problem." He chuckled, trying to play off his embarrassment. "No offence kid-"

"I'm not a kid." Huffed the winter beauty. "I'm almost eighteen."

"Well, almost eighteen, but ya don't look like yer cut from the daily cloth." He said. "What are ya doing out here all alone? Shouldn't ya have a chaperone?"

"Chaperone?" Aster nearly face palmed.

"Supervisor."

"I know what it means!" snorted the boy. Aster almost did a double take. The cutie was feisty. It almost made him blush. He almost didn't catch the next words out of his mouth.

"This is my first time outside…" Aster stared down at him.

"Then ya gotta see the sights instead of hanging around in alleys waiting to get molested." He said bluntly. "It it's not too forward, I would be honored to escort ya around." The silverette hesitated a moment.

"I…Okay." Aster smiled warmly at him. The boy was almost too cute; shy and withdrawn one moment, fiery and loud the next. Something in him could have sworn they had met, but where? Choosing to ignore the odd feeling, he guided the boy back to the stall, only to get the okay from his Father to abandon the stall for the day.

"Aster! Your back early!" said Jamie, smiling. His smile turned curious as he saw the blue cloaked person behind his son. "Who's this?"

"…Blimey, I almost forgot to ask yer name." laughed Aster. "Mind enlightening us?" The boy lifted his hood a bit to look at the man he was speaking too. Jamie started a bit, seeing what looked like the same silver pendant his family had presented to the prince at his naming shimmering momentarily in the light.

"My name is Jack."


	3. Arrangements

Aster almost screamed when he felt the silverette's tiny gloved hands yank him down the street, from stall to stall, to street performers and fortune tellers and around statues and buildings, running around like a kid with unlimited pocket change in a candy store. He had to admit, it was kind of cute, the level of enthusiasm the little snowflake possessed.

"Oi! Slow down! Theres plenty of time to see the town!" Jack stopped, grinning sheepishly as Aster caught his breath. Jack was bubbling with excitement, and it was obvious it was taking a great amount of self control to keep from racing off with Aster dragging behind him. Though, a soon as a bigger man came by, he was glued to the farmer's arm, looking warily at the suspicious character. Aster finally ended up just offering his arm to the silverette, Jack taking it tentatively. It was then Aster noticed something strange.

"He Snowflake." Jack gave him a look.

"Snowflake?"

"What's with the get up? Ya gotta be baking in all that. It's a bit warm for full on winter dress." Jack shivered, making Aster raise a brow.

"…I'm fine." He said, losing the spring in his step. Aster felt an odd sensation bubble up in his chest, sensing something was wrong. Shaking his head, he looked around for something to cheer up the cutie on his arm. Finally, he found it.

Jack brooded, not knowing how long he had been, until something was shoved into his hands. It was a yellow thing in a paper cup with some kind of jam on top.

"Don't tell me ya never had a lemon raspberry cake." Chuckled Aster, biting into his own. "Well, go on. Down the hatch." Jack nibbled at it, unsure before stopping.

"It's good." He said quietly, a look of shock and awe on his face. Aster chuckled, patting jack on the back.

"Told ya so." He said, smiling. The two walked towards a public garden, Jack quietly munching on the treat and taking in the scenery, occasionally asking Aster questions and pointing out flowers, which Aster happily answered. It was nearing sunset when Jack finally broke away from his arm, crouching down to observe some pale white and blue roses when something struck him.

This was the longest amount of time he had willingly stuck around anyone, besides his own family, in the last ten years. Something about the adorable little silverette made him want to be around, and much to Aster's horror and confusion, he didn't mind.

"They smell sweet." Laughed Jack, sniffing the flower while gently touching the silky petals, a very light blush on his cheeks. Aster felt his own face turn to flames, Jack completely unaware of what he was doing to the other man…unless he DID know and was messing with his head. Aster sincerely prayed for the first. Before Aster had registered he knelt down with Jack and gently, with the care of an avid gardener, sliced through the stem and carefully removed the worst thorns and any damaged leaves. Jack turned a pale pink as he was handed the white rose with blue tips.

"Make sure ya get that in some water when ya get home. Put it by the window for some light too." He instructed, still a little red in the cheeks. "These kind of roses are pretty hardy. Put it in a pot and in no time you'll have a fine little bush of them." Jack smiled at him, clear blue eyes meeting green.

"Thank you, Aster." He said. Aster felt a shiver run down his spine at the cute face he was staring at, making his heart pound. Suddenly the look of pure happiness on Jack's face vanished, replaced by one of shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking about. If those perverts followed them-

"I have to get home." He said, standing up. "I have to be back before dark." Aster offered him his arm.

"And where exactly is your humble abode?" asked Aster Jack paled. He was the Crown Prince? What if Aster would leave if he knew? Would he want to see him again?!

Wait…why was he thinking that way? Why did it matter so much to see him again?

"I-I-I just need to get to the palace and I can find it from there." He said nervously. Aster raised a brow at the sudden flip of behaviour, but shrugged it off.

"Then I'll escort ya back to the castle." He said simply. "I even know a short cut. Jack smiled, glad he didn't ask any unnecessary questions.

"It'd be a pleasure." He said, blushing. The two walked back in silence, both of their heads spinning. Finally, they were in the alley by the servant's entrance, the sun setting in pretty hues of red and orange in the sky.

"Well, here we are." Said Jack, giving him a smile. "Thank you, Aster, for taking me around. I hope it wasn't too much of a burden." Aster laughed.

"Not a problem." He chuckled, the two still holding onto each other's arms. "My old man has been trying to get me to go out and smell the…well, roses." Jack laughed at the joke, still hanging onto his winter rose. There was a small silence as the two finally pulled away. Finally, Jack broke it.

"I…I'd like to do this again…maybe…" he stammered, not meeting Aster's eyes. Aster felt a blossom of hope explode and take root in his chest, making him smile.

"I'd like that." Said Aster. "We're usually around once a week. The fields need tending after all."

"Then…next week, maybe…" Aster nodded.

"As long as ya can put up with me." He chuckled. Really, the silverette was bringing out a new side of him, a somewhat dopey side, but Aster couldn't bring himself to care. "Ya remember where our stand is, correct? If ya can, drop by there. I'll take ya back home if ya need me too, and keep those ruddy root rats away from ya." Jack smiled at him.

"I'd love to." Said Jack. He glanced at the setting sun and turned. "Goodbye Aster. I hope to see you again soon." Aster nodded and watched him run off. After the little blue cutie vanished, Aster let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He stood there for a while, until the outline of the moon was visible in the darkening sky. Looking at the moon he sighed.

"Now would be a perfect time for some soul searching and good advice." He said, biting his lip. "Hope Mum made carrot cake."

_**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTG**_

Baby strode purposefully up to Jack's chambers, wondering why on Earth he had asked for a flower pot, dirt, and a watering can. She knocked at the door, the guards giving her a nod and allowing her in. Jack was sitting at his misted window, perched comfortably on the outcrop's cushioned bench while he gazed at a single rose, lovingly planted and placed in the light, a small smile and blush painting his usually depressed features as he poured the water from a small vase into the soil.

"Sweet Tooth?" Jack glanced at her, his blush deepening. "What happened? I didn't get to ask yesterday. Are you feeling okay?" Jack merely smiled and laughed, looking adoringly at the rose.

"Auntie Baby…I think I'm in love." Baby froze, and quickly went to lock the door while changing from concerned aunt mode to supportive best friend mode.

"Love? MiM, you met someone?!" she gasped. A small part of her prayed for her hope to be true, for him to have finally found 'him'. But, if it was a girl…but why would a girl give him a winter rose? Had he told whoever it was about the curse, or was it coincidence that the flower was one of the only able to survive his touch, and in fact flourish in the cold. "Details, Sweet Tooth, details! What were they like? Man or woman? Their name? What do they look like?!"

"He's so HANDSOME." Sighed Jack, stroking the rose petals. "He rescued me from some jerks trying to pull a fast one, and we spent the day in town together. He was so sweet, and funny, and had the most gorgeous accent~!" The hope blossomed once again in Baby, but before clasping his hands she remembered to pull on gloves. She took his hands and looked him strait in the eye.

"He sounds absolutely dreamy Sweet Tooth." She said. "What's his name? Where is he from?"

"His name is Aster." Sighed Jack, a happy smile back on his face. Suddenly he perked up again, looking pleadingly at his aunt. "Auntie Baby, I need you to help me get outside again." Baby stopped.

"Why?" she asked.

"He wants to meet up again." Said Jack, smiling widely. "He LIKES spending time with me. He doesn't know about…he doesn't know about my skin yet, but…please? They come into town once a week, on Monday. I have to see him again. That's love, right? Not the kind you feel for family. The kind that makes you want to stop breathing, and never leave that person again?" Baby nodded, smiling.

"If that's what you wish." She said. "I can try. I'll think of some excuse to use it as a private tutoring session or something and you can go meet your prince charming." Jack smiled wider than he had ever seen her, for the first time since he was a small child with pure joy behind it, and hugged her, careful not to touch any bare skin.

"Thank you." He said, smiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Baby smiled, shivering as her wrist bushed his face. Silently she prayed.

_Please MiM, let this be it. Let this 'Aster' be the one to free him._


	4. Secrets, Curses, Suspicions

Aster swore as he hit his foot with the rake again, his mind wandering as he finished mixing the soil in the fields, ready to leave the chilled earth to consume the dead grasses and rotten leaves of fall for a few days before they plowed and planted the crops. He tore into the clump of dirt, trying to clear his mind, but all that kept coming up was the cute little silverette from the capitol. He sighed, remembering his cute smile and bubbly personality. Yet, something seemed…off. Why did he wear those gloves and heavy clothes? Why couldn't he be taken strait home? Was he not who he claimed to be? Aster groaned.

Why was the kid even on his mind at all? The last time someone wormed their way into his brain it was a little girl being abused by her uncle. Was something wrong with the little cutie? Was he really from an upper class home? He must be, to have never been outside before.

"Aster!" Aster turned to see his Mother at the porch, wiping wet hands on her apron. "Dinner is served!"

"I'll have the field done in a few minutes!" said Aster, breaking the last few clumps of dirt. Five minutes later he wiped his freshly washed hands on his clean shirt, mounting the steps into the old house. As soon as he opened the door, he ran into the three man (one man, two woman, if you got technical) army that was his family, all wearing fat grins.

"You met someone?" Aster knew he was done for with the look in his Mother and aunt's eyes, the near predatory look of ladies itching to plan some sort of celebration. He knew that look well from years of experience with his family, and knew it was NEVER a good thing to have that look directed at you.

"I didn't 'meet' anyone." Snorted Aster. "Some naïve little thing nearly got molested and needed protection. He's apparently never been outside before. Of course I'm not leaving him alone to get picked up by some nut case!" Sophie gasped as they went to the simple table and seated themselves for the warm vegetable stew.

"It's a boy?!" she exclaimed. "What does he look like? We know he's gotta be a noble. Jamie said he looked too clean cut for any city-goer he's seen. I might have been a nanny to him at some point." Aster shrugged.

"He didn't give me a last name, but he said his name is Jack." Said Aster. "Says he's lived in the capitol his whole life, and never been let outside. Kinda thinking he snuck out. Wouldn't let me take back to wherever it is he lives." Sophie looked lost in thought.

"The only noble boy named Jack I've ever cared for was the Prince, and he's away at school." She said. "This boy…He must be on one of the eastern estates on the edge of the city. Never worked that side."

"If so, then he had me drop him as far as you could get from the eastern side as he could get in the city. He had me leave him on the far western side of the castle, and went west." Mused Aster. "I'll have to ask him next time I see him…aaaaand I shouldn't have said that…" Aster tried to ignore the shit eating grins plastered to his Mother and aunt's faces, the evil glint back in their eyes as they stared down the youngest Bunnymund. Aster merely focused on dinner, ignoring the constant chatter of the two ladies, his Father giving him a sympathetic look from across the dinner table.

"You're going on another date?!"

"It's not a date." Said Aster. "The word date was never mentioned. It is merely a casual meeting of acquaintances. NO DATE."

"Whatever you say Bunny." Snickered Sophie. Aster huffed.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. Quit calling me that."

"But it's so CUTE!" giggled Sophie. "I'll stop if you admit you like him~"

"Aren't ya supposed to be more mature?" Sophie giggled. It was well known she loved to tease her nephew, and now that she knew he had a crush-

_No, we are NOT going down that road Aster!_ Aster took a deep breath and practically inhaled his food, quickly getting up.

"Stew was delicious Ma." He said curtly before marching off upstairs.

"Aster sweetie-" Pippa was cut off as her son's bedroom door shut. She and Jamie looked at Sophie.

"That was a little too much sis." Said Jamie. "You know how he gets."

"Well, he needs to get out there and take he chance!" said Sophie. "You said it yourself, you felt a connection. Your gut feeling is rarely wrong. We can't let Aster get away from the Snowflake! Besides, come on he's a RIOT to tease and you know it." Pippa laughed and Jamie sighed.

"I'm going to need some serious therapy if this ever boils over." Sighed Jamie. Pippa and Sophie snickered to each other, exchanging knowing looks.

"You needed it the minute you met me dear." Said Pippa with a smile. Jamie laughed with them, the conversation turning to humorous jabs at each other.

Upstairs, Aster had climbed onto the roof, the Moon shining brightly along with the glittering stars in the night sky.

"Ya know, yer REALLY good at ignoring us when we need a bit of an epiphany MiM." He sighed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something gold. Looking down, he saw a familiar short, pudgy figure with sandy blond hair, a golden suit and a bowler hat. The figure waved, smiling serenely.

"Oi Sandy!" Aster climbed down from the roof, running up to met the silent merchant. "Finally back from out East, are we? How'd the trading fare?" Sandy got out his little note book, scribbling down a few words before handing it to Aster. Aster smiled. The note pad method worked for most, and saved valuable time. Not everyone had the time to learn sign language after all, so neat handwriting was a must for a mute like Sandy.

_**Not complaining. The deal went through, the company is doing good. You going to town on Monday?**_

"Aye." Said Aster. "Sophie and Da are running the shop. Ma says I need a day to unwind, so I'm only gong for muscle and help if they really need it. Probably won't stop teasing me about Snowflake. Why, ya going to Santoff Claussen?" Sandy nodded and began scribbling.

_**You need to relax. Your Mother is right. You were BORN grey, don't go making it worse. Now, who's Snowflake? Some cute little thing finally catch your eye?**_ Aster sputtered.

"NO." he said. "Kind of? The boy's cute, no denying it, but I'm not sure about it, ya understand Sandy?" Sandy swiftly scribbled and handed a new note out.

_**Boy? Well, well, well. Your aunt and Mother are having a field day with that one. So, did your Snowflake move here while I was gone, or is he elsewhere?**_

__"He lives in Santoff Claussen." Said Aster. "Oi, do ya know any nobles with a son named Jack?" Sandy thought a moment before shaking his head and writing out a note.

_**Only one I know of is the Prince. Fits the thought of a snowflake too. Blue eyes, white hair…I wonder why the King and Queen don't let him out and about. He's got to find a husband after all. He IS the future Queen.**_

"White ha-No, Sophie said they sent him to a private school!" said Aster. "Why would he be here?!"

_**They never let him out of the Castle. I chat with his aunt once and a while. They've misted all the windows, never let him so much as look outside. Miss Baby said he's pretty depressed, but they say it's because of some kind of illness. Honestly, I don't believe the illness cover. Theres something else afoot here. If he were sick, the best doctors in the country would be waiting on him hand and foot. Looks more like some kind of curse to me.**_

"A curse." Said Aster flatly. "Sandy, that's the stuff of fairy tales and religious text. No way can the Prince be under a curse." Sandy gave him a look and slapped a note in his hand.

_** The stuff exists. You've heard of Pitch Black, correct? He's done the real thing. Even the King has dabbed in the arts. There were rumors going around after the Prince's birth that Pitch came back, but nothing was confirmed. The Great War was before your parents even met, but Pitch Black was capable of terrible, amazing things. It could be true.**_

"But a curse?" Aster ran his fingers through his hair. Yes, he knew that Seers used a kind of magic, and knew the King had used things like wards before, but Pitch black seemed to exaggerated to be accurate…at least too exaggerated to think he was ACTUALLY powerful enough to transform people into hideous shadows and move mountains with a simple spell. "Okay, if it IS a curse, tell my what he could have if he constantly wears winter clothing." Sandy shrugged and handed him a note.

_**Maybe something bad happens when he is touched or he touches others directly? Ask him. Something tells me venting to someone would be good. But good job! Snaring the Crown Prince!**_ Aster sent Sandy a dark look.

"Thanks for the advice, but crossing a line there little man." Sandy nodded, smiling apologetically. "See ya later Sandy. If I were you I'd want the rest. Ya come across Snowflake and yer probably gonna need all the rest you can get." Sandy nodded and waved goodbye, walking to his home further down the street. Aster climbed back up to his perch and slipped in the window. Aster flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

_Cursed? Why the Hell would anyone curse Jack? He seems fine, if not…bubbly._

_**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTGROTG**_

Jack sunk into the bath, smiling softly. Tomorrow He was going to meet Aster again. The rose was doing well, despite his cold touch.

_He's so cute…_

"Sweetie?" Jack recognized his Mother's voice from the other side of the door. He quickly pulled himself from the bath, pulled on a soft blue bath robe, and slipped out the door, his Mother sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong Mom?" asked jack, trying not to look nervous as she looked at the rose.

"Sweet heart, you know your Father and I love you, right?" she said. Jack nodded, not liking where this was going.

"Of course I know." said Jack. "Why?"

"Well…one of the maids found your little poems…" Jack froze.

"What?"

"We're worried about you." Said the Queen. "Usually you're a bit distant, but this last week you've been on another planet!"

"Mother, I'm fine." He said. "Just…what did aunt Baby call it, teenage issues. I want to go and see things, or at least be able to look out a window."

"You know why we can't do that." Said the Queen.

"No, I don't." argued Jack. "I'm cold as Ice, that's it."

"That's why people can't see you." Said the Queen. "Honey, only you're Father and I can touch you without being burned by your skin. It's for yours and everyone else's safety. You just need to be patient."

"No, I need to know WHY." Said Jack. "Why am I cold? Why can't I feel anything?" Tooth hesitated.

"…Just wait. Wait until we can tell you." Jack let out a long breath. Tooth rose, hugging her son tightly. "I'm sorry, but we promised we wouldn't tell you until we had the cure." Jack sighed, his Mother leaving his bedroom. He let the water from the tub and at on the bed.

"Why am I like this?" He held the pendant as he fell back. His eyes fell on the rose and a small smile graced his lips.

Tomorrow, he could forget about hidden stories and prison-like homes. Tomorrow he would see Aster, and that was good enough for now.


	5. Plan B

The secret meetings went on through the warm spring and scorching summer. Aster found himself looking forward more and more to his days with Jack, so much that he would force himself ahead in the fields for the chance to spend more time with him. Sophie and Pippa continued to bring up the mysterious 'Snowflake' the young man kept mooning over, whether or not he would accept he WAS fawning over the cutie like a love-struck school boy aside, trying fruitlessly to get more details from Aster as the heated days of summer slowly morphed into fall.

Similarly, Jack had expected the strange warmth in his chest to fade, for the strong emotion connected to Aster to die like most warm things that stayed too close for too long. But, like the now thriving winter roses perched on his frosted windowsill, it only grew, turning his days into a dizzying plethora of depression and longing gazes into the blurred city outside his window until his day outside rolled along. Each day in the man's presence he found new things to love, and rediscovered the old. His tongue loosened in the warmth Aster emitted, a feeling of hope and happiness in his usually barren world. If he was Winter, Aster as Spring, and though one was cursed to high heaven by the people as a time of death, starvation, and ironic beauty, the other fit the days of spring and new hope and life to a T.

The two knew everything about each other; Aster having confronted Jack at the beginning of their fifth meeting on his identity, knew who he truly was. Yet, it never changed how he was treated. Into their ninth meeting, Jack told him about life in the palace, the frosted windows and locked doors. In return, Aster told him stories of his family farm, the people in his town. Their thirteenth meeting Jack shared his poetry, positively glowing at Aster's praise of the works, and Aster told him he had loved to paint, wanted to become an artist, before his aunt had her accident. Jack didn't miss the smile on Aster's face when he wasn't teased about the girlish dream, or when he practically begged to see a painting. On their fourteenth meeting Jack came home with a hand painted portrait of intricate, sparkling snowflakes, and never had Baby seen such a bright smile grace her nephew's face.

Jack and Baby slipped down the staircase towards the servant's exit, Jack smiling happily as his heart pounded at the prospect of seeing his secret beloved. Not that Aster actually KNEW the place he occupied in Jack's heart, but it didn't stop Jack from hoping and thinking.

"And where do you think your going?" Jack and Baby jumped, seeing the captain of the guard flanking the King and Queen, their own body guards as well as Jack's blocking the hall at the end of the stairs, the usual exit block with a shivering maid standing in front of it, sending baby an apologetic look. Baby immediately stepped forward.

"Giving my nephew the freedom he deserves instead of cooping him up like some pet." She said, looking her sister and her sister's husband in the eye.

"There is a reason we keep him safe in here." Said Tooth, glaring at Baby. Jack flinched at the fire in his Mother's violet eyes, a sight he had rarely been on the receiving end of. Of course, his aunt shouldn't be the one receiving it.

"Don't be angry at aunt Baby Mother." He said, looking bravely at his parents, realizing how this encounter was fated to turn out. "It's my fault. I wanted to see outside, and she just helped. Don't punish her. She was only doing as I asked." Tooth and North exchanged a look before nodding and gesturing to Jack's personal guard. Baby's eyes narrowed.

"Don't do this Tooth." Said Baby, still standing between the guard and Jack. "He's almost an adult. He can come and go as he pleases. He cannot find it if you keep him locked up!" Jack was about to ask what she meant by 'it' when the guards carefully grasped his arms.

"It's for his own good." Sighed North, looking sadly at his son. "Claude, Caleb, take my son back to his quarters, and make sure he stays there." Jack didn't fight, instead forcing himself to stay composed as he sent the door one last longing look. Baby watched them go and turned on her sister, glaring daggers at the older woman.

"This is NOT for his own good." She hissed. "Hiding him is only going to keep Pitch at bay for a little while, and that time is almost up! He has to be ready, and he has to be found before time runs out, and you are CRIPPLING him! Maybe he'd already be cured by now if you hadn't hid him away! How is MiM supposed to guide him if you keep him from touching Jack!?"

"You are not Jack's parent." Growled North. "We will do what's best for him-"

"You're HURTING him!" she insisted. "North, for YEARS I have advised you in the best courses of action I could. I have NEVER led you astray. Why would I start now? I love Jack, he's my nephew. I will not stand by and watch you're over-protective nature hurt him! He feels trapped and neglected. All he wants it to see the outside world. How can you deny him that?!"

"For the same reason we vowed never to reveal the details of his curse to him until we found him, and you know it." said Tooth. Baby sighed in exasperation, when an idea hit. Gears in her head turning, she forced herself to calm.

"I still believe Jack needs freedom." Said Baby. "Please, PLEASE at least give him a window. Even if it's just to see the world outside, and not go into it, he NEEDS that. It's the only thing that's been keeping him happy." Baby almost whooped with glee as her sister and brother-in-law's faces softened.

"He has a-"

"One that isn't frosted over. One he can open and look out of." Said Baby, pressing hard on the matter. "It might keep him from sneaking out without anyone knowing where he went. If you won't let him out, at least let him look out." North and Tooth seemed to consider before Tooth nodded.

"We'll fix the window before dark." She said. "But no more sneaking him out." Baby nodded, smiling evilly on the inside while she thought back to her nightly sessions with Jack, rooting through her mental filing cabinets and digging up every little thing she had been told of and about one Aster Bunnymund.

"I promise on the Man in the Moon I will no longer sneak Jack out of the castle." _But nobody said anything about sneaking anybody IN._

_**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGRO TGROTGROTGROTGROTG**_

Aster sighed, eyeing the clock tower. Jack had never been this late before. It was nearing nightfall, and while he thought he was hiding his emotions well, Sandy and his Father were exchanging worried looks. Aster jumped a bit as he felt something poke his arm, and took the little slip of paper Sandy kept jabbing him with.

_**Maybe he fell ill. He IS the Prince. He might have had to cancel today for some kind of duty.**_ Aster smiled weakly.

"Probably." He sighed. Jamie bit his lip. It was almost painfully obvious his son was in love, now if only the Bunnymund stubborn streak hadn't shown back up with a vengeance in him. It was no mystery to the two experienced men that the Prince, at the very least, harbored a crush on him, and even less of a mystery why the normally rough, gruff and somewhat offensive Aster had taken an extended vacation the moment he laid eyes on him. Over the months, those rough edges had been smoothed, everyone in the village of Warren noticing the sudden changes, Aster even taking up his paining again, much to the family's delight.

His son was head over heels in love, and while he wouldn't accept Fatherly advice, Jamie wouldn't be deterred from making his son see the light, and get his arse out of denial and into gear.

"Why are you so worried?" asked Jamie. "He's got guards and four strong, heavily armed walls around him. He's fine, probably just caught up in the courtly business. Of course, ya could possibly go asking after him…"

"I can't." said Aster with a huff. "The King and Queen don't know he's been sneaking out. Only the Seer knows about it. I go asking around and his goose will e cooked faster than you can say-"

"Aster Bunnymund?" All three men turned to see a woman in a shimmering turquoise cloak, her face well know among the public.

"M-m-milady." Stammered Aster and Jamie, Sandy merely lifting his hat with a smile.

"Which one of you is Aster Bunnymund." She said. Aster cleared his throat and nodded.

"And how may I be of service, Lady Seer?" he asked. Baby grabbed his wrist and tugged.

"Come with me." She said, yanking him towards the usual drop off point between himself and Jack. She turned to Jamie and nodded. "I will have him back by tomorrow noon at the latest." Before anyone could object they were gone, Aster trying to keep up with the tiny, almost weightless woman with an iron grip.

"Oi, what do ya think yer-"

"Shut up and get changed." She tossed him a bag and shoved him into an alley. Aster coughed, going a little bug-eyed at the woman. She was clearly a few buns short of a dozen, but Aster couldn't help but feel she needed him to cooperate.

"What's all this about anyway?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows in a palace gardener's uniform. Baby nodded and yanked him to a small gate, pulling a key from her pocket and hastily unlocking the iron gate.

"They found out about Jack sneaking out." She said simply. Aster choked.

"What?!"

"They caught me taking him down to the servant's entrance." She said, leading him through the gardens. "They've locked it up and turned it to a check point. But, I convinced them to take out the frosted windows in Jack's bedroom and let him open them."

"What does that have to do with ya grabbing me off the street and dragging me-" Baby grabbed his jaw and pointed up. Through the windows on one side of a veranda sat a familiar silverette, head against the windows as he absentmindedly played with the tassels on deep blue and blinding white pillow. Aster felt his heart drum, Jack's thin form on full display in his baggy silk top, the skin from his finger tips to his elbow's exposed, long creamy legs on display in the tops matching shorts and-Aster mentally slapped himself. _Was I SERIOUSLY just getting turned on by ruddy silk pajamas?!_

"Well, come on!" Baby gestured up the thick vines creeping to the veranda, tapping her foot impatiently. "We don't have all night!"

"Highly suspicious, you wanting me to sneak into the future Queen's bedroom in the night." he said, raising a brow. Baby rolled her eyes and shoved him forward.

"Make my Sweet Tooth cry and I will make it hurt where the sun don't shine." She huffed. "Now get going!" Aster climbed quietly up the vines, careful not to alert any guards. Quiet as an assassin he hopped onto the veranda, seeing two clear French doors into a wintery bed chamber. Silently he slipped to the door, and tapped on the glass. He heard something within, and tapped a bit louder. He nearly jumped as Jack appeared in front of him, eyes wide as he processed the other's face. Quickly the Prince unlocked the door, pulling it open. Aster hopped inside, Jack quickly shutting the door and pulling the curtains closed.

"Aster?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "What are you-"

"Yer crazy aunt dragged me over here." Said Aster, cutting off the Prince. There was a knock on the door, making both jump.

"Sweet heart, may I come in?" Jack grabbed Aster, the other man biting his lip to refrain from yelping at the intense cold. He was unceremoniously shoved into the bathroom, the door quietly shut as Jack apologized with a whisper, telling him to be quiet as the grave with nothing but a quick glance. He heard bare feet smack against the hardwood as Jack made his way to the door, Aster sitting at the vanity in the, again, winter themed bathroom.

"Y-yes Mother." Said Jack, trying not to sound nervous. Aster heard the clicking of heels and the creak of bedsprings.

"I just wanted to let you know we're sorry about having to keep you here." Said the Queen. "I know being cooped up is…hard, and that is a VAST understatement, but it's for your own good. Theres no telling what you could run into, and we just don't want to let you get mixed up in something dangerous, or let someone trick you into thinking they have a cure for you." THAT piqued Aster's interest. _Cure? So Sandy was definitely right about the illness, the cold proves that, but what disease could make someone colder than ice?_

"No chance of you telling me what that cure is, right?" sighed Jack.

"No." said the Queen. "But it WILL come one day. We all need to have patience."

"I've had patience for seventeen years." Said Jack. Aster winced at the pain in his voice. "I don't think I can wait much longer."

"And it can't be much longer." Said the Queen. "Please try to understand. We're only doing this for your safety. And to keep you safe, you have to stay inside the palace. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but I can't change how things must be." Aster heard a resigned sigh.

"I know." said Jack. The clicking resumed.

"Goodnight sweet heart." Said the woman. "Your Father and I love you so much." The sound of a door closing began the silence. After a few moments the door opened, Jack having abandoned the bath robe.

"THAT was way to close." He sighed, Aster exiting the room and the Prince shutting the door behind him.

"Don't think yer Ma would like me?" joked Aster weakly. Jack smiled, giggling as he sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Aster sat, a little surprised at how soft the bed was.

"Oh, you know, mysterious stranger in her son's bedroom at night." he giggled. "She'd probably faint at the implication. I like you more OUT of prison thank you very much." It was then Jack noticed the slight red hue to Aster's wrist, the same one he had grabbed. Aster noticed too, and panicked.

"Oi, it's nothing. A little cold never hurt anyone. Just really warm outside, it's not that bad." Jack gave him a sad little smile while he got up, walking to a side drawer.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have just-" Aster cut him off as he grabbed his wrist, making him drop the pair of gloves he was picking up back into the drawer.

"No need for those." He said. "I can take a little bit of ice, Frostbite. If those flowers can stand yer pale little fingers, so can I." Jack's smile brightened a bit, and the warmth in Aster's chest returned full force, heart pounding.

"Thanks Bunny." Sighed Jack, leaning against Aster's clothed arm, the older man holding his bare hand snuggly while he used his shoulder as a pillow. Aster barely felt the cold as he rested his head against Jack's, letting out a long sigh.

He wasn't going to leave Jack like this, a prisoner in his own home. He would find whatever it took to cure him, no matter the cost.

He wouldn't let his snowflake suffer anymore.

_**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGOROTGROTGROTGR OTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**_

Golden eyes surveyed the scene in his crystal globe, sharp teeth baring in an angry sneer.

"That pathetic little runt…" A small squeal came from the bug the man's serrated teeth bit into, screaming as it twitched in it's death throes. "How DARE he?! How DARE he take what I corrupted?! How Dare he inspire hope in that PATHETIC little ice cube?!" Swirling shadows pulsed in accordance to their Master's rage. The man glared up at the Moon, seething.

"YOU." He hissed. "First you take what is rightfully mine and give it to that stupid behemoth, then attempt to break my little curse?" The moon shone back, unresponsive as it hung in the night sky. Suddenly broken laughter filled the air, bordering on maniacal as the shadows lashed out, smashing rocks and boulders to dust.

"Well, well, well." He cackled. "My shadows are ready, oh 'great' Man in the Moon." Pitch Black smiled evilly as he looked to the east, at the tiny dot visible from his one, dark mountain.

"Santoff Claussen will be mine." He laughed. "And then, NOTHING can keep me from the world. My era has begun."


	6. Death and a Prophecy

Jack woke to shrill alarms and screaming. With a gasp, he shot up in bed, hearing thundering footsteps outside his door. He quickly threw on his bath robe, curiosity getting the better of him. The sound of fighting came from down stairs, the silverette blindly following the voices.

"You're getting old, North." Cackled a strange, but oddly familiar voice. Jack slowly peeked out from behind the wall, glancing down into the throne room below. He barely suppressed a scream of terror at the mangled, bloody bodies littering the colorful floor. The wounded were still fighting, a few dying of blood loss before his eyes. A man holding a black glittering scythe walked cockily up to his Father, blood pouring from his body while the shadows, in the shape of spectral horses made of the same glittering stuff as the scythe charging ant attacking the guards. The horses shrieked like a man burning to death, their golden eyes like pools of molten metal. His Mother was separated from his Father, Baby lying motionless on the floor in a pool of blood.

"You monster!" snarled Queen Tooth, violet eyes blazing in anger as she fought the glittering horses. "First Jack, now this!"

_Huh? What did he do to me?_

"Sticks and stones, bird." Laughed the grey skinned man. "I vowed I would take it all from you, I'm merely making good on my promise. Your pathetic little sister said it herself. Your brat will be Queen, and a Queen needs a King."

"You will not touch Jack." Growled King North, struggling to his feet, swords drawn. "Not while I'm still breathing."

"Oh, what a coincidence!" said the grey man with a sinister smile. "Just what I was about to fix." With lightning speed, the grey man struck the King in the side, ripping open flesh with a loud, wet squelch.

"Dad!" Gold and violet eyes turned to Jack as the King's body fell, blood gushing onto the floor.

"Ah, there's my little frost flower." Chuckled the man, the look in his eyes sending shivers down Jack's spine, and not the good kind. The man took a step forward, only to leap back as a fist connected to his jaw. Queen Tooth ignored the gash on her hand from the man's teeth, one now embedded in her flesh, and turned to Jack.

"Run away!" Jack froze, only momentarily at the look of pure fear and rage burning in her violet eyes.

"You'll pay for that, bird!" Jack took one look at the shadow man, and bolted, running as fast as his legs would carry him, black sand snapping a little silver chain around his neck, a small snowflake falling, unknown to all, to the floor below. Tooth turned back to the shadow man, and barely avoided the weapon that moments before had slaughtered her husband. The shadow man growled like a feral dog, lunging at her while the shadow horses formed a ring, preventing any aid or escape. One knocked over a lap, sending fire and oil across the floor, the room quickly lighting on fire. Hungry flames licked and leapt up the stairs until the fire spread to the upper floors, fire bells tolling loudly outside as the fire department raced to defeat the growing inferno. The smoke made each strike harder to see, the circle slowly getting smaller. But, the Queen still fought, ignoring the screaming pain from each scrape of the scythe, each bite of sandy teeth on her skin.

Each moment Pitch spent fighting her, was a moment longer Jack had to escape. Suddenly she pitched forward, a rope of black sand pulling at her ankles. Pitch loomed over her, a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"Nowhere left to run." Laughed Pitch, raising the scythe.

Jack slammed his heavy bedroom door shut, jamming it with his desk chair. Black horses pounded at the wood, making even the heavy oak begin to splinter. Jack rushed to the window, only to let out a mixed scream of sock and pain as the windows burst open, black horses rushing inside. Drops of blood littered the floor, falling from his cut up arms, the blue winter roses smashed and trampled into the floor. Jack scrambled up, the horses closing in. In desperation he grabbed a vase and threw, the glass passing clear through the black horse and smashing on the ground. Jack paled as his back touched the wall, the horses still coming.

"Prince Jack…" Jack looked up in horror as the grey man materialized in front of him, blood dripping off him and trailing in a line under the scythe, golden eyes gleaming. "Your mine."

The last thing Jack felt before his senses went blank was a gray arm grabbing his arm, his ears ringing from his own screams as he was dragged into the blackness.

Queen Tooth vomited blood, shaking as she struggled over to her fallen husband when something suddenly caught her eye. One bloody hand closed over it, opening close to her face. Violet eyes stared at the little silver snowflake, broken chain dangling between her fingers.

As suddenly as the sand arrived, it was gone, the fire brigade bursting through the doors as darkness enveloped the Queen.

_ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGRO TGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG_

__ "Well, looks like the spring in your step is back with a vengeance." Chuckled Jamie as Aster steered the old cart, Sandy silently laughing while giving him a knowing look. "I take it your little dates have been going well?"

"They aren't dates." Snorted Aster. "Dates don't usually take place in a bedroom, if they were dates, anyway." Sandy looked shocked and handed him a note.

_**Bedding the crown Prince before marriage? Bad form Aster, bad form.**_ Jamie and Sandy both had snide expressions on at Aster's death glare, the little mute man giving Jamie a high five.

"I admit, I set myself up for that one." Sighed Aster. "But really Sandy? Not that kind of-what in the bloody Hell is going on?!" Black smoke billowed from the heart of the capitol, the towns people in a tizzy as bodies covered in sheets were transported down the street, Mothers clutching their children close as the soldiers yelled orders back and forth.

"Sorry sirs, but there was an incident last night." said a foot solder, stopping the cart. "No traffic until the bodies are taken home."

"Incident?" asked Aster, worry mounting. "What the Hell happened? It looks like ya went to MiM forsaken war!"

"That's not for public-"

"Commander Samson!" a page ran towards the soldier, a look of both fear and relief on his face. "Lady Baby has woken up, and will make a full recovery. Her majesty isn't going to last much longer."

"And the Prince?"

"Still no sign of him?" said the boy. "But we haven't searched the forest or gardens. Lady Baby is demanding to see someone coming to town today. She commands the military to bring the Bunnymund family to her as soon as they arrive, as well as one Sanderson Mansnoozie."

"What does her ladyship want with us?" asked Jamie, looking at Aster. Commander Samson frowned, and called over a soldier on a horse.

"You! Take these three to Lady Baby." He demanded. Aster barely noticed as Sandy took the reigns, his mind stuck on a loop.

_And the Prince?_

_ Still no sign of him._

Jack. Jack was gone. The Palace was under siege, the Queen was dying, and the King…he didn't want to think about it. Jack was gone, without a trace._**Gone**_. Jack was gone.

"Is it them?" Aster was brought back by a familiar voice, Baby standing outside a medical tent in front of the palace. The golden structure still stood, though singed and smoking. Aster shuddered. The air smelled of burnt flesh and death.

"Milady." Said Jamie with a bow, Sandy raising his hat with a smile. "If it's not too much to ask, what the Hell happened? It would take a massive army to do this much damage. And to do it in one night? Who could have done it?"

"You might be old enough to remember." Said Baby, a little coarsely with the bandages around her throat. "And of course Sanderson remembers." Sandy hopped down, scooping up a handful of bloody black sand, eyes going wide.

"Black sand?" asked Aster, examining the grainy gunk.

"Pitch Black isn't as dead as we thought." Said Baby with a shiver. "He's back, and stronger than before. He killed a third of the guard, King North, and Toothianna isn't far behind. I'm lucky to be alive as it is. I don't know what happened to Jack, but the guards found blood in his room, most of which isn't his. I don't know what's worse; the chance he was killed, or the chance Pitch took him."

"What would this Pitch pillock want with Jack?" asked Aster. "If my Dad might have been to young to remember him, what could he possibly have to do with Jack?" Baby sighed, biting her bottom lip.

"Pitch took away any warmth and feeling from his body." Said Baby. "He's the reason my Sweet Tooth can't touch anyone, or feel anything." Dead silence hung in the air, until Jamie cleared his throat.

"You two…should tell your Mother and aunt." He said, patting Aster on the shoulder. "Maybe someone saw him." Aster nodded, and Jamie turned the cart around. Aster felt small hands on his wrist.

"Theres another reason why I sent or you." She said, and tugged him inside to a screened off corner. The nurse nodded and left as Baby uttered a few hushed words, leaving herself, Sandy and Aster in the small make-shift hospital room with the bloody, dying Queen.

"H-hi Sandy…" Sandy knelt on a stool, taking he Queen's red stained hand in his small ones, giving her a sorrowful smile. "M-maybe if we called y-you in the first place, this might n-not have happened."

"Tooth, I brought him." The Queen turned her violet eyes to Aster, still riveted near the exit. "I'm sure of it. He's what you two kept searching for. I told you he'd find him himself."

"What?" asked Aster. Baby shoved him into a seat, Tooth grabbing his hand in a surprisingly strong grip for a woman on her death bed.

"So much c-could have changed…" she sighed. "I see it. If I'd j-just asked you name all th-those years ago."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but we've never met." Said Aster. She shook her head.

"No." she said. "Just once, s-seventeen years ago. When J-Jack was born. Y-you had lovely teeth…y-you would have b-been only s-six…"

"And this is important because…?"

"You gave him a necklace." She said. "A little silver snowflake necklace. MiM s-said you're the one." Sandy gave the Queen and Aster a confused look.

"When Jack was a newborn, Pitch Black cursed him." Explained Baby with a sorrowful frown. "He took away all warmth and feeling. It's why Jack is cold to the touch. I couldn't remove the curse, but a curse can be broken-"

"And i-it can be b-broken by the one wh-who gave him the n-necklace." Said the Queen. "Only him. Jack's fated; y-you."

"It was no coincidence, Aster, that you and Jack got along so well." Said Baby. "MiM works in mysterious ways. If I wasn't sure, I would never have allowed him to see you again. When Jack came back from that first day, it was so obvious. He loves you. He loves you, when Pitch's curse made it impossible."

"MiM t-told us that the p-pendant would lead y-you together. And I p-pray it's true. I tried t-to keep him safe, and I f-failed. I locked him up, and only m-made it worse. I c-can't r-rectify my mistakes. N-not anymore." The Queen shoved her other hand into Aster's palm, slipping something cool into his hand as blood leaked from her mouth. "Please. I d-don't care if you're the one anymore. J-just p-please, bring b-back my baby, and l-let him l-live the w-way I c-couldn't l-let him." The heart monitor starting shrieking, nurses rushing in and trying to stabilize her, forcing Aster back though the Queen stubbornly hung on.

"Your Maj-"

"Save him." Her fingers slipped from his hand as the monitor flat lined, blood dripping onto the floor. The nurses tried to resuscitate her for five minutes before giving up, covering the cooling body with a sheet. Aster opened his hand after the nurses filed out to tend to other patients, and froze.

A tiny silver snowflake gleamed in his hand, broken chain tangled in a few strands of snow white hair, dried blood staining the silver.

_I won't let my Snowflake suffer any longer._


	7. Hopeless

Jack shivered, despite he fact he could not feel the howling wind. Sharp stones pressed harshly into his back, and though he felt no pain, he knew the pressure was uncomfortable. It was cold and dark in the cold caverns, the room around him barely visible. He could see the scratches on his ankle from the too tight shackles binding him to the floor in the old cell. The ceiling was too low to even stand properly. He hid as far away as he could from the bars, his pajamas ripped slightly and showing more skin to his captor than he felt comfortable with.

"Comfortable?" laughed Pitch, seated in front of the cell, smiling as he stared at his prisoner like a spectator at a zoo. "You would be much better provided for if you'd just listen to reason…"

"Go to Hell." Growled Jack.

"Hell spat me out." Chuckled Pitch. "Now, I'll ask you again. Be my Queen, or I will make you, and I promise to make it slow."

"You know I can't feel pain." Snapped Jack.

"No, but you can watch as I rip every organ from your worthless little body."

"I'd rather die."

"In good time." Chuckled Pitch. "But it's so much simpler just to marry you, brat. Why invade when I can make Santoff Claussen my right? The people will cower in fear and awe, as we rule with an iron fist, the children will all be trained in my dark arts, of course, and follow in their Mother and Father's footsteps-"

"You're insane."

"A visionary!"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think you are!" roared Jack with harsh conviction. "I will NEVER marry you, let alone have a child with you, and I will die and rot in Hell before I let you even lay your disgusting eyes on my Father's crown!" Jack gasped as a tendril of black sand coiled around his throat, squeezing harshly.

"I've been patient." Growled Pitch. "Three weeks of your blatant refusal, your petty little curses on my name; useless! I WILL have your kingdom, whether or not I have to take it by force. Now, if you don't want to die in that little hole you will do as I say you stupid little bitch-"

"I will not die!" hissed Jack, struggling free of the sand. "Aster will come for me. You won't win, and maybe I'll consider your pleas for mercy while he wipes the floor with your sorry carcass."

"Such pathetic hope." Snarled Pitch. "Farm boy will NEVER find you. What makes you think he'd even come for you anyway? He'll NEVER love you. Why would he, when he can have anyone warm, not cold as death? They all think you burned to death, with your whore Mother and drunken Father. NOBODY will think to look for you. Nobody knows, nobody cares! Your funeral has probably already passed! You will do as I say, or die alone in that cell, got it Snowflake?" Jack glared at Pitch with a cold fire burning in his eyes.

"NOBODY calls me Snowflake but Aster." Pitch growled and stood.

"Maybe another night in the dark will sweeten your tune." Jack flinched as the heavy metal door to the circular chamber shut with a slam, sending the room into darkness again. The only light came from an air chute in the ceiling, lighting the space in front of the cell. Jack waited until he was sure Pitch was gone before he let the tears fall, joining their dried brethren on the dirt floor beneath.

"Please MiM. You've never listened before, but please. I can't take this much longer…" he whispered, voice cracking as he sobbed, burring his face in his hands.

_ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGRO TGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG_

__ "Bloody Hell it's cold." Shivered Aster, Sandy silently laughing at the bundled up man next to him.

_**The Prince is cold too.**_Aster snorted at the note.

"It's a different kind of cold." He scoffed. "But THIS is torture. How the Hell can anything survive up here?!"

_**Deep roots, evolution and thick, thick fur.**_

"Ha, ha, very funny." Aster absentmindedly stroked the silver snowflake in his pocket, the metal strangely warm despite the icy blizzard surrounding them. The wind howled around them, the path slowly growing narrower as they went. The horses themselves were bundled up against the cold, despite the fact they had been bred specifically for deep North expeditions. Still, they pressed on, determined to find any entrance, any sign, of Pitch's lair.

_"Aster, it's the middle of winter." Said Pippa. "You'll freeze to death! Wait for better weather! If this Pitch took the Prince, he obviously wants him alive!"_

_ "But how much longer will that last?" countered Aster, strapping supplies to the palace's Arctic war horse Lady Baby had lent him. "He slaughtered hundreds of people. How long will Jack stay living if the man's demands aren't met?"_

_ "Normally I'd agree with you, but if he killed so many people, what chance will you stand? You're only a volunteer in the militia, and the palace guards couldn't hold him off. It's suicide to try. I admire your conviction son, but this…you just have to NOT do it." sighed Jamie. "Going in there alone-" Jamie felt a tug on his coat and saw Sandy smiling at him, offering a note_

**I'm going with him. I've dealt with Pitch before. He's not invincible, and still not as strong as he used to be. We have a fighting chance of winning. Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything rash. We'll be back before you know it with the Prince safely in our custody.** _Aster grinned._

_ "See, Sandy agrees with me." He said, securing the last of the supplies to the horse._

_ "Sophie, make him see sense!" sighed Pippa. "I for one don't want to outlive my only child!" Sophie motioned Aster to crouch down, so the two were at eye level. A big grin painted her face as she pulled a thick woolen toque over her nephew's blue-grey hair._

_ "Keep bundled up, take advantage of the early morning and dusk, and make good time." She said. "That Pitch ass hole is, if your story from the Queen is true, not only cost me my job as the Prince's nanny, but could have potentially run the kingdom to ruin. Get him where the sun don't shine for me."_

_ "Sophie!" Aster laughed, his Mother and Father looking at his aunt in horror while Sandy snickered quietly._

_ "There won't be anything left once I'm done with him." Said Aster. Sophie pulled a blue monstrosity out from under her blanket, handing it to Aster. It was a massive tube of leftover blue yarn, finely knitted into a wrapped blanket with sleeves and a hood, the hem long enough to gather at Aster's feet._

_ "It seems, my boy, you have forgotten something vital." She said, patting his head as Aster examined the monstrosity. "His majesty was kidnapped during the night, yes? Pajamas aren't really ideal for long trips through the mountains in the middle of winter. He might not feel it, but we prefer our remaining royal family living." Sandy was taking out his note book, no doubt to explain Lady Baby had stocked him up with warm clothes for Jack, but Aster finished for him._

_ "He'll love it." he said, folding the thing up. "And we'll be back so he can say it himself._

Aster felt a small hand cover his mouth as Sandy pulled him down, commanding the horses to hide in the snow with his other hand. Loud hissing filled the air as a cloud of black flew past, smelling of rotting flesh and dried blood. They two watched it pass, traveling up the peak as if it were floating.

_Pitch. There's got to be something over there,_ signed Sandy, deeming it safe enough to come from their hiding spot.

"Theres not even a trail." Said Aster, peering down the brush road. Sandy shook his head, grinning. He led the horses to a safe outcrop, ready to go for a quick escape, and led Aster to the path. Aster squinted, the air rippling like water in front of him.

_It's an illusion._ Sandy pulled Aster through the rippling air, the younger's eyes going wide as they came out at the mouth of a dark cave.

"Bloody Hell…" whistled Aster, Sandy leading the way into the cave. The darkness was thick around them, like the air had been dyed black. Finally, light bloomed at the end of the darkness. Aster gagged, the scent of decay growing stronger as they neared the dull glow. The dim light blinded them for a moment, but only a moment. Though, what they saw in the cavern made them wish that moment had been an eternity.

Ripped entrails dangled from hooks over blood splattered tables, the bodies of animal and human alike mangled in jars upon the shelves and heaped on the floor. Gouges were clawed into the floor, deadly and sinister looking torture devices lining the walls. Aster gagged, Sandy flinching at the gore that offended their eyes and noses. Aster stopped, hearing the rustling of chains to the left. A heavy iron door stood in the stone wall.

"Sandy, keep watch." Whispered Aster. Sandy nodded, backing up towards the entrance. Aster slipped quietly to the door, and gently pulled the heavy handle. Inside was a dim room, the only light directly in front of a cramped low cell. Aster squinted, seeing a still silhouette in the cell.

"Jack?"

"I already told you, NO!" Aster let out a shaky sigh of relief, clearing the room in a few steps, dropping to his knees in front of the cell.

"No, no, no." he said breathlessly. "Jack, it's me. Aster." Jack looked up from his far corner, blue eyes almost luminescent in the dark.

"A-Aster?" Aster nodded.

"Who did ya think it was ya gumby?" Aster choked as cold arms wrapped around his middle, hugging him tightly against the bars. Aster squeezed Jack tightly, the prince muttering something into his chest. Aster paled at the sight of Jack's skin, sickly pale and colder than usual to the touch. He pulled away a bit and pulled off his parka, reaching inside the cage and forcing Jack's arms through the sleeves. The thing was comically large on the tiny prince, more akin too short dress than a coat, but there would be time to call him cute later.

"How are you-where's Pitch?!"

"Relax Snowflake." Said Aster, pulling out a knife. "We're gonna get ya out of here. Come on, give me your ankle." Jack pulled his shackled leg as close as he could to the bars, Aster reaching in and picking the lock with the blade. He smiled as he heard a small pop, the metal coming free from Jack's leg. He was about to start on the cell lock when something grainy wrapped around his wrist and throat, pulling him back and wrenching the knife from his grasp.

"Aster!" Aster growled, his wind pipe shut off, glaring up at the source of the black sand. In one gray hand hung Sandy by the hood of his parka, his throat read from asphyxiation, though the slow movement of his chest proved he was only knocked out. Golden eyes glared down on him, sharp crooked teeth glinting in the dim light while dark laughter filled his ears, his vision fading into black.

_"ASTER!"_


	8. Bloody Snowflakes

"Bloody fucking Hell…" groaned Aster, his throat stinging like he'd been strangled with sand paper. He moved to touch the burning flesh, and found himself stuck. He looked up, iron shackles holding his wrists above his head. "What the-"

"Ah, it seems our little guests are awake." Pitch glared angrily at him, but something seemed…off. There were darker bruises on his face, ones that Aster was sure had not been there before. He and Sandy-thank MiM Sandy was okay-exchanged a look.

"Not man enough to take us on by yerself?" scoffed Aster. "Have to chain us up to keep up yer little god complex?" Aster choked as black sand slammed into his stomach, and a new noise met their ears, somewhere between speech and a yell of pain. Aster's eyes widened as he say Jack laying on the table the entrails had been dangling above when they arrived, Aster's parka tossed on the ground across he room. He was gagged and strapped down to the table, a small rolling desk of surgical equipment visible next to him. His arms were covered in bruises and scrapes, his ankle and knees rubbed raw.

"Ah, yes, yes." Chuckled Pitch. "Punishing these two fools was not part of the agreement."

"What agreement?" demanded Aster. Pitch chuckled, pulling on a red-stained apron.

"You worthless pieces of scum should be grateful." Said Pitch, walking over to the table. "Your little Prince is saving your lives." Jack flinched as Pitch snapped the black surgical gloves, smiling darkly at him.

"If ya dare kill-"

"Kill?" laughed Pitch. "In good time. I will kill him, but it will be twice as long as yours would have been, to pay for both. In fact, I altered my little curse so he can feel every little burn and cut. Did I mention you get to watch?" Jack turned his head, glaring at him.

"Oh, settle down." He snorted. "I vowed to let them go and live. Whether or not they saw your demise was never stated." Jack flinched as shears cut through his clothes, leaving him completely exposed until a thin sheet was draped over his hips. Pitch chuckled, holding up a sharp scalpel.

"Now, where should I start?" mused Pitch, as if contemplating what to eat at a buffet. He smiled darkly at Jack. "Oh, I know. Snowflakes suit you, no?" Jack shuddered as the scalpel cut his skin, Pitch smiling darkly as he cut out a gruesome snowflake from Jack's skin. Smiling, he pinched the center, and pulled. Aster flinched as Jack screamed, a flap of bloody flesh in the shape of a snowflake hitting the floor. Pitch quickly began working on a pattern of snowflakes, the pile of flesh cut-out's growing as Jack's screams diminished. Now he just shook, nails digging into the table until his fingers bled, eyes dull and blurry as silent tears of agony ran down his face. Pitch ripped the final flake out, leaving intricate holes in Jack's body, not deep enough to cut through all seven layers, but enough to be visibly sunken. To raw, bloody flesh.

"Awe, was a little pain too much for the little Prince?" he cooed mockingly, grabbing Jack's chin and turning his face round for examination. Aster was shaking, torn between the mound of Jack's flesh littering the ground, Jack shivering in agony, and Pitch's bloodstained clothes and sadistic grin. Sandy looked calm, but his eyes blazed with rage.

"You're a monster." He growled. "A pathetic, evil monster."

"Shut up peasant." Snarled Pitch. Pitch picked up a jar of salt, dipping his hand in it and taking a heaping handful. Smiling, he slowly filled a snowflake with salt, Jack tensing and convulsing, crying out as the acidic salt burned his fresh wounds. Pitch kept going until all the snowflakes were full, and stained red, Jack shaking and gasping for breath. Next Pitch sliced open Jack's abdomen, poking and prodding at Jack's organs.

"So, the little rumors are true." Chuckled Pitch. "I thought I would need a spell to accomplish my former plan, but look here! Here's your intestines, your kidneys, ooh, such a healthy liver, and one healthy, functioning uterus. Fitting, the next Queen, a male, is really a hermaphrodite." He sealed the incision with a red hot iron, Jack screaming out as the scent of burnt flesh filled the air. Aster watched in horror as Pitch pulled out a dagger, the same one Aster used to rescue Jack, and held it aloft.

"You won't be needing THIS anymore." Chuckled Pitch, bringing the dagger down into Jack's left calf. Jack screamed, Pitch twisting the dagger around in the wound. Aster's ears went numb, his heart pounding. His senses dulled as he watched Jack convulse in pain as the dagger came down again, Pitch laughing at the pain he was inflicting on his victim.

"Stop." Growled Aster. Pitch dumped salt in the stab wounds, laughing at Aster's struggling form before turning back to Jack.

The only sound he heard was a snap, a tiny little snap, and the pressure on his arms was gone. Aster growled, the third stab hitting home in Jack's thigh. Pitch was lost, laughing manically as Jack screamed, squirming to get away, crying as his injuries stung with each movement. Aster gripped the chains binging his hands, and aimed.

"I SAID STOP!" Chain connected with Pitch's head, knocking the dagger out of Pitch's hands. Pitch glared venomously at Aster, but quickly ducked to avoid the chains. Pitch snapped his fingers, black sand shooting towards Aster. Aster ducked, rolling out of the way as the sand took the shape of horses and tried to trample him.

"You think you can defeat me, boy?" roared Pitch. Aster squeaked, ducking and swerving as the horses closed in, Pitch coming at him from behind, a black scythe forming in his hands. Aster gulped, his back hitting the wall, the sand horses blocking all escape. Pitch raised the scythe, hands and front still wet with Jack's blood.

"First you." Growled Pitch. "Then your precious little Snowflake." Aster watched the scythe rise, heart pounding. Suddenly gold sand wrapped around Pitch's wrists, yanking him back from his sand horse army, the horses dissipating into a shapeless cloud. Sandy pulled on the gold sand, slamming Pitch into a wall, the ceiling, across tables and through glass beakers, Sandy's eyes burning. Finally with a clang, Pitch hit the heavy iron door to the cell, and the gold sand dissipated. Aster looked at Sandy with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Where…what did ya…remind me never to get on yer bad side, mate." He said breathlessly. Sandy chuckled silently before stalking over to Pitch, pointing behind him while he stared down Aster. Aster started, head turning back to Jack, who was no longer moving. "Fuck, Snowflake!" Aster jumped up and booked it to the table, grabbing his parka before the bloody scalpel. Aster quickly sliced away the leather straps, freeing Jack's bruised wrists and ankles. Aster grabbed a jug of water the container warm. Slowly he washed out the wounds, cleaning away the salt and blood, his heart clenching as Jack's eyes remained shut, his body still as death.

"Come on Snowflake." He said, wiping away a tear wile he covered Jack in his parka. "Theres no way yer dead. Come on, yer stronger than this." Aster ran his finger's through Jack's hair, humming to the Prince while he tried to coax a confirmation of life from the boy. Suddenly Jack flinched, Aster pulling back from the head injury.

"Nooo…" Aster laughed, half holding, half holding down Jack's left hand.

"Shhh, it's alright Snowflake. It's okay. Sandy took care of him." He murmured. "Yer fine. Yer gonna be just fine. He can't hurt ya anymore. I won't let him touch you. I'm right here. Yer either completely off yer rocker or the bravest bloke I ever laid eyes on, ya know that?"

"Bunny…" Aster smiled, seeing a sliver of blue peek out behind thick lashes, his eyes reddened from crying.

"That's right Snowflake, it's Aster."

"Your crying." Said Jack bluntly, weakly raising a hand to Aster's face. The cold stung a bit, but he felt the water of tears heavy on his face.

"Why the Bloody Hell not?" asked Aster. "He was gonna kill you. I thought we lost ya for a minute." Jack let out a shaky breath.

"Awe, you do care." Aster chuckled. Leave it to Jack to use humor in the middle of a torture chamber to lighten the mood.

"Of course I do ya drongo." He said, taking the little silver snowflake from his pocked, carefully fastening it around Jack's neck. "I came all the way up here to sae yer frosty arse." Aster felt a tug on his pants, Sandy standing below with a roll of gauze, rubbing alcohol, and a bag of clothes Baby sent with them under one arm.

"Okay, this is going to hurt." He said. "It's okay. Sandy just needs to clean out any last salt I missed." Jack nodded, hissing as the disinfectant hit his raw wounds. Aster looked at the snowflakes, a small dark part of him laughing bitterly at the irony. Once Sandy had dressed the injuries, Aster put his arms under Jack's back and knees, picking him up bridal style. Sandy pulled out a shirt and pointed first to himself, then to the shirt, and finally to Jack. Jack blushed, and shook his head.

"Um…I'm sorry, it's just that…I'm not really…I don't really know you…" Sandy nodded, and pushed the clothes to Aster before scribbling a note.

_You get him properly dressed. I'll bring the horses around._ Aster nodded, and Sandy gave them a thumbs-up before retreating. Both watched him go until he disappeared from view before daring to look at the clothes. Aster settled Jack down on the table. A faint blush painted Jack's cheeks, the silverette holding the blanket to his chest in an attempt to cover himself. Aster picked up the shirt, gulped, and slowly pushed Jack's hands down, exposing gauze and snowy white skin.

"I can do it." said Jack, Aster slipping his arms through the baggy blue sleeves with silver trim and a silver swatch covering a large section of his chest under the collar.

"Ya can't even stand on that leg." Replied Aster, trying not to look as he worked on long underwear and trousers. As Aster securely fastened his belt, Jack reached down and touched his hand. Bandaged finger tips brushed his skin in a grip so tight pressure wasn't even needed. "Jack?" Aster jumped, Jack falling into him like a lifeless bag of potatoes. Aster chuckled, feeling cool breath on his cheek and readjusted Jack, slipping on socks and boots. Gently he scooped up Jack, careful not to touch his injuries, and looked back at the bloody table. He squeezed Jack lightly, unsurprised at how light the boy was.

"Sleep tight Snowflake." He murmured, heading through the dark cavern to the snowy mountainside.


	9. The Past and the Future

It soon became clear that Aster wouldn't be sleeping at all that night. His eyes scanned every shadow, searching for glowing eyes and black, glittering sand. Sandy took first watch, and was bundled up in layers upon layers in the howling wind outside the surprisingly warm tent. Jack had developed a small fever from stress and blood loss, though Sandy insisted he would be fine and recover as long as he kept warm, his injuries were kept clean, and he actually ate meals, all while silently laughing at the big, muscular farm boy fretting like a Mother Hen over Jack, who was obviously tougher than he looked to have survived Pitch for so long.

So, there he sat, absentmindedly running his fingers through Jack's hair, going through the motions of attempting to sleep while he was really wide awake. Jack snuggled up close, the cold of his body not bothering him in the slightest thanks to the layers wrapped around both himself and the Prince, the cold winter weather forcing both to sleep in full snow gear. Aster sighed, thinking back to earlier in the afternoon…

_"Why didn't ya attack Pitch sooner?!" huffed Aster, Jack groaning in pain while he slept in Aster's arms, the party lowly making it's way through an early winter snow storm. "He didn't have to take all that…" Sandy sent an apologetic glance, slowing to he could hand off a note to Aster._

_**It's been years since I've had to use magic, almost half a century. It takes time to summon back that energy, especially in the presence of another user who placed precautions against it. I didn't get a hold until his majesty was cut open, and even then it wasn't safe. I needed to wait until Pitch stopped looking at us, and if I didn't then one, if not all of us, would have died. I don't like it, but there wasn't an option.**_

_ "…The important thing is that he's gonna be fine." Said Aster after a long silence. Sandy nodded, Aster smiling for a moment. "Oi, Sandy, I was meaning to ask ya, how did ya know the Queen? Something about fifty years ago and Pitch…"_

_**Pitch, fifty years ago, killed the current rulers and their children. Toothiana was a distant relative of the royals. She took the throne, and Baby was training to be the palace seer. After that, he tried to take over with his fearlings. So, she summoned us. North was the Bandit King, a notorious thief and swordsman wanted by the crown. Both Pitch and I were trained by the same man, in fact we were taught our art together. He was a good man then, almost like a brother.**_

_ "That creep was once-Sandy, ya got to be yanking me here!" Sandy shook his head sadly._

_** He let himself be consumed by anger and jealousy. I was summoned because my skills matched, if not surpassed, his. I was promised a valuable trade route for my cooperation, and North would be given a healthy amount of gold and full pardon. We were leaving, when out came Tooth in full battle armor, armed to the teeth, Baby not far behind with a bow and arrow and ritual gear. We had assumed she was not joining the fight, but when North suggested it, she nearly chopped off his wagging finger.**__ Aster almost chuckled, imagining the late Queen young, full of life, and feisty as Hell._

_ "I can see that…" he said quietly. The Queen, on her deathbed, had fire in her eyes. She knew he was going to die, she welcomed death, but she still fought on until she could pass on what she needed to, for the sake of Jack and her kingdom. Even as weak as she was, as much as Aster resented her for imprisoning her child, Aster couldn't help but respect that strength and dedication, the same quality he had had the treat and misfortune in seeing in Jack at the hands of Pitch. Never once did he beg, never once did he ask for death. He was willing to die a slow, painful death to save them, like his Mother refused to pass on before she had a way to save her son. "The Queen…she really shines through in Jack…" Sandy nodded sadly._

_**As does North. Makes me wonder what could have been different if it had been me who she fell for…**_

_ "Wait, what?!" asked Aster, staring wide eyed at Sandy. "But…what?!"_

_** I fell in love with Toothiana long ago. It's long since faded, and perhaps that was for the best, but I sometimes wonder, especially now, if it had been myself who married Toothiana instead of North. Would Pitch had come after him? Would Jack even exist? Would both North and Toothiana still be alive now? I wish I had the chance to stay closer to my old friends. If I had, then maybe Jack would have been safe. But…then you may never have met. So much could change, but if I could would I really change the life I've led, even if I could save them doing so?**_

_ "…Ya wouldn't." said Aster. "The past can't be changed. But if it could, you wouldn't."_

_**What makes you say that?**_

___"Because if ya did, ya would be sacrificing what happiness was in their lives, Jack might have been killed instead of cursed, who knows?" Aster squeezed Jack tighter. "We've just got to make sure he's safe, and it'll be worth it all." Sandy smiled, nodding before handing off a new note._

_**Don't pretend. Once you lose him, he'll be gone forever Aster. Don't let him go while you still have the chance.**_

_ "What are ya getting on about?" snorted Aster. Sandy sighed, trotting ahead. Aster snorted. "Oi! Sandy! What do ya mean, pretending?!"_

Aster sighed, staring at the roof of the tent.

"Bloody Sandy…can't ya just be straightforward?!" Aster felt a movement against his chest, seeing Jack begin to stir. Bleary blue eyes opened scanning the unfamiliar territory as his brain tried to connect the dots and figure out his current whereabouts. Jack's eyes locked with Asters, Aster smiling at the recognition flashing in those icy blue orbs.

_ Adorable. Bloody adorable._

"Bunny?!" he murmured, trying to sit up but hissing in pain as he stretched his injuries on his stomach and torso. "Oww…" Aster shushed Jack, making him lie flat again while he drew the covers further around Jack's shoulders. Jack protested weakly, but stopped as Aster hugged him tighter, one hand still messing with snow locks.

"Easy Snowflake." He said quietly. "Yer fine. Go back to sleep." He almost, in the dark, missed Jack's blush.

"B-B-Bunny…" he stammered. "I…you're…we're in the same…No! What if I make you cold?!"

"No danger, mate." Chuckled Aster. "It's so cold we got to sleep in snow gear. We're bundled up so thick that nothings making me cold, not even yer frosty arse." Jack seemed to relax a bit, curling up into Aster's chest. Then, apparently, something dawned on him.

"Bunny, you're SNUGGLING me." Aster jumped a bit, removing his arms.

"Ah, sorry about that." He chuckled dryly. "Yer a little icicle. Just trying to make sure yer warm enough. Can't tell by touching ya. I'll stop-" Aster froze as Jack pressed himself closer, snuggling as far as he could into Aster's chest.

"I like it." he said simply. "Don't stop." Aster tenderly wrapped his arms around Jack, hugging him tightly. White hair tickled his nose, Jack's face pressed into his collar bone. The two lay like that for a while in silence. Suddenly, Jack moved.

"Aster…"

"Yeah Snowflake?" Jack gulped, peeking up cutely to meet Aster's green eyes.

"I-" Suddenly the tent flaps opened, revealing Sandy. He was covered in snow and shivering, handing him the hour glass with an apologetic smile.

"Get some sleep Snowflake." Said Aster, rising from the blankets and heading out. Jack's voice died in his throat as Sandy settled in behind him, promptly passing out.

Aster settled in the snow, grabbing a thick cloak while he re-filled the lamp, Sandy's last note in his hand.

_Stop pretending. _Aster bit his lip, thinking.

He wasn't pretending, was he?

Jack sighed, snuggling back under the covers, hugging Bunny's pillow like a teddy bear and inhaling, picking up the fresh scent of grass, spring flowers, pine and fresh rain that was oh so exclusively Bunny.

"I love you Aster." He murmured before falling back asleep, lulled by the familiar scent. "I love you."


	10. Homecommings and secret agendas

Sandy smiled to himself as he rested next to his horse, the white beast getting a well deserved drink from the cold mountain stream. The Prince had sprung back from the traumatizing injuries inflicted by Pitch (He chuckled; sealing away that power had been hard, but nobody could remove those gauntlets but himself or their late teacher), and could now walk with only a slight limp; the snowflakes in his torso healing nicely and no longer needing a bandage. It would scar, sadly, but would be easily covered with tattoo ink if desired. He felt a bubble of happiness as he heard Jack squeak, the horse eating some oats from his hand while Aster held his small hands flat. It was now the middle of winter, nearly a month and a half since they left on their quest. The cold weather had delayed them, putting them a week behind schedule, but now that the milder winter of the valley was their obstacle, they should reach the palace by Christmas in three days time.

_Three days left for them to admit it._ Sandy sighed. He heard Jack that first night three weeks ago, and he knew that he had been trying over and over. While his conscience was a little heavy being their saboteur, his mind still raged at Aster's cowardice, or perhaps ignorance. At this point he wasn't sure which. Silently he brushed the small rainbow feather in his pocket, the aged feather well preserved from the wild days.

_Don't worry Tooth. He's a good man. Jack will be happy with him._

"Oi Sandy!" Sandy looked up, seeing Aster place Jack on the back of the horse. "We're burning day light! You ready?" Sandy nodded, hoping up and climbing aboard his horse. He didn't miss Jack's smile as Aster wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him stay on while he grabbed the reins.

He had to admit; a cute couple they did make.

_ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGRO TGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG_

"He'll be back." Pippa sighed, looking at Sophie's smiling face as she hung up garland around the small house, Jamie having gone out for a tree. "Aster is tough. Just you wait; any day now he'll be marching through that door with something pretty on his arm."

"Sophie, he's on a rescue." Sighed Pippa. "For almost two months now…Please let them be safe. And he's protecting the Prince! No time for romance!" Sophie sighed.

"And who do you think will be hanging on his arm?" she said smugly, grinning. "Why else would he go gallivanting off in the middle of winter? He goes into _hibernation_ when it gets cold. A man's got to do what a man's got to do, namely when it comes to his Snowflake."

"If he catches you saying that, he'll kill you." Said Pippa with a small laugh, giving Sophie a half-hearted stern glare.

"Doesn't change the fact it's true~" Pippa sighed as Sophie snickered to herself, picking up her knitting once again. Pippa carefully climbed off the ladder, smoothing her skirt before lugging the contraption away. After wrestling the thing back into the cluttered closet, she took a moment to admire her handiwork as Jamie came in, lugging a small but sturdy looking evergreen by the trunk. A bit of snow hit the ground as Jamie fastened it into it's holder, Pippa picking up the water bucket for the tree.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Pippa. "Your back can't take much strain. PLEASE tell me you got help."

"Just took it a bit slower." Sighed Jamie, sitting down next to his sister. Sophie smiled, leaning against her older brother while she knitted. "I don't know…things have been bothering me since Aster left…Maybe we should hire one of the village boys to help out on the farm, maybe sell…"

"You love the farm." Said Pippa. "Why on Earth do you want to sell it?!"

"We just can't take care of it." sighed Jamie. "Not without Aster…We're holding him down, Pippa. He may love it here too, but you know he gave up painting to help us and withdrew from everyone else. You know he's never wanted to be a farmer, and he has the talent to get higher in life. We had a damn good run, but we just can't keep it running."

"You worry to much." Laughed Sophie. "I have a feeling things are about to get better for all of us. Now-Huh. The Church bells are ringing. No funeral or marriage today…" Jamie and Pippa poked their heads out the door, seeing a few villagers running up the street.

"Hey! Monty!" the thin blond child stopped as Jamie called, panting. "What's the fuss?"

"Aster's back!" he said breathlessly before breaking into a run. Jamie had his coat back on in a flash, Pippa and Sophie yelling something about a big stew, and raced as fast as his aging bones could carry him to town. As he finally reached the square, two white horses had stopped for the small crowd. Sandy was still on top of the horse bringing up the rear, but the blue clad rider of the first was slipping down the saddle towards gloved hands. He wove through the people until finally he came through in time to see Aster settle the rider on his feet.

"Your majesty!" Shocked whispers and murmurs spread like ripples through the townsfolk, people dropping to their knees throughout the crowd until the only upright beings were the horses, Sandy, the prince, Aster and Jamie. Before his mind could comprehend his actions, Jamie had his arms wrapped around his only son, half dragging the Prince into the bear hug.

"You know your Mother is going to kill you for getting so thin." Snorted Jamie, earning a barking laugh from Aster and a shy giggle from the Prince. It seemed the stupor over the crowd had been lifted, and loud hoots and cheers filled the air. The mayor climbed up on the town hall podium, yelling for all to hear.

"In honor of his majesty, tonight we feast!" declared the mayor, cheers going up through the crowd.

"What's a feast?" asked Jack quietly. Aster laughed.

"Trust me Snowflake, it'll be right up yer alley." Nobody noticed a scrappy looking boy run into the alley, tugging on a well dressed man's tunic.

"The prince arrived." He said, smiling. The man nodded, dark blue eyes narrowing.

"Well done." He tossed a bag of coins at the boy and watched him run off before turning his attention back to the Prince and company. The man stared at the slim prince being led down the road to the Bunnymund Farm. He stopped as Sandy glared at him, silently telling him to remain silent.

"Bah." Huffed the man. "Whatever you say, boss."


End file.
